Chaos - The End (Again)
“''You have quite the inflated sense of self-importance. You believe that because you are king that it will mean something. This is one kingdom, in one country, in one planet, in a galaxy that's barely out of its infancy that's in a universe trapped in a sea of countless others. I'm old, child. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you '' ― Chaos for Zeus „ }}Chaos is one of the four primordial beings that exist shortly after the creation of the universe. He is the Primordial Being of the void, appearing right after his brothers and a most powerful primordial in the universe. Through him came the Progenitors. Chaos embodies nothingness. Once someone enters Chaos, he / she becomes nothing and is dissolved by emptiness. Chaos or referred to by many names, such as the Cosmic Entity or The Shadow, is the Primordial Being of Nothingness. He remains in and his kingdom known as The Void is where all deities, angels and demons go when they die. He is also the creator of Progenitos. Appearance Chaos' appeareance varies greatly. He can take any shape or form he wants. Most of the time, he appears as a black-haired man with yellow eyes, Chaos is always dressed in black clothes. Her true form is incomprehensible and formless. It is normally a massive field of absolute blackness. Her avatar appears as a Humanoid Mass of Darkness that bends light. When released, her true form was a massive field of expanding black smoke. She sometimes takes the appearance of a massive beast made of pure darkness. Personality Because of its age and extreme power, Chaos is extremely detached from the rest of Creation. Chaos is incredibly stoic and almost emotionless. He views the events of Creation, such as The Holy War among deities, as insignificant, despite the niece's coercive involvement. Death seems to see life forms in Creation as unimportant, even comparing Zeus with bacteria, showing that he sees life in Creation as humans see bacteria. When Cassiel gained great power by rivaling the Cosmic Gods, Chaos showed no interest, seeing it as insignificant as any other being in Creation. Aslan sees it as the complete opposite of God, as it is said to be dark while God is brilliant. As a Primordial Being, Chaos does not care about the situation of lower beings or deities. He is an indifferent and cold god to both of his worshipers. Chaos rarely manifests in Creation, manifesting itself whenever your brothers decide to manifest themselves. He seems affectionate as he is known for loving his children and also caring for his brothers. Chaos spends most of his time "sleeping", returning to his self without its original form and allowing his consciousness to permeate and infiltrate all levels of Creation. Chaos is more of an impersonal and unconscious force than a real god. Chaos has no qualms about killing others. He seems unperturbed and has an attitude indifferent to the death of other beings. Death simply sees it as something that happens in Creation. He didn't even blink at the death of a rude deities who slapped his shoulder. Children * Protogenoi: Chaos created many deities of religion such as Norse, Hindu, Egyptian, and Aztec, or many others. His most notable and famous and shares relation to the most is the Greek Religion. He created the Primordial Deities, the Protogenoi and many individuals originated from his first children such as the Titans, Greek Deities, or Demigods. Powers and Abilities Caos is the strongest being to ever exist. Her power is equal to that of God himself. In contrast to her brother, Caos embodies the concepts of Nothingness, Nonexistence, and Darkness. As the second Primordial Being, Chaos is the progenitor of the ancient gods and, therefore, the creator of the universe, since they are only "parts" of the universe itself. Due to his position as the personification of the Void, he is one of the most powerful entities in the universe, with immeasurable levels of power far greater than those of any existing deities, including any of his children. * Omnipotence: '''Not much can be said about how truly powerful Chaos is, except that it existed before with its brothers. One thing is certain: he is far superior to his primordial brothers in creation. The point about Chaos' role in existence is that, at the end of time, he will be the one to eliminate all existence, so that it can be reborn again. Therefore, Chaos is powerful enough to erase all creation. Chaos is also responsible for raising their children, the Protogenoi. Among grandchildren, they fear his power, presence and just saying his name. Chaos is nothing or emptiness. he can actually kill anything completely, in fact, just by his mere presence, if he wants to, he can dissolve anyone who is below an Entity or divinity. Its power is described as immeasurable. * '''Creation: Chaos created the Protogenoi such as Gaea. The Protogenoi are by far the only things he created. He also created the Realm of the Old Gods for every Pantheon Religion known in existence. * Destruction: When the end of time and everything finally arrives, Chaos will erase everything in existence so that creation can be reborn and the process continues on and on. ** Void Manipulation: Chaos it the Primordial Being of Nothingness. He can remove any concept such as light, darkness, time, space, life, death, energy, or anything that is existence. He calls it the "Delete Button". ** Omniscience: Despite being in its realm the emptiness since the beginning of everything, Chaos is aware of all events, locations, beings, objects or anything existing, despite not being present or awake for that matter. He is aware of constant wars that were fought between the deities shortly after the formation of the universe, but he also knows the number of angelic or demonic beings who died through creation and knows when someone is in his kingdom. * Warping reality: Chaos can warp and change reality to the extent that his brother. Their mere presence tends to distort reality. * Telekinesis: Chaos has immense telekinetic powers. Their powers far surpass those of the Archangels, the Dragon Gods, the Leviathans and the Cosmic Deities. She was able to pin Ophis in place with just an empty look. * Absolute Nihilikinesis: chaos can control and manipulate the very concept of nothing. It can control all concepts associated with Nothing. It can control antimatter, emptiness, etc. With nothing, Tathamet can erase the whole existence and even create universes. * Gravitokinesis: Chaos can manipulate gravity to his will. He can bend it to make objects or beings "light" or "heavy". He can increase or decrease the gravity in an environment. During his visit to Earth, he once reduce a man flat as a pancake due of being annoyed. * Black Hole Manipulation: Chaos can generate any size or shape of a black hole at anywhere and anytime. It is capable of sucking in the likes of an entire galaxy or universe, and perhaps multiverses. He usually sends humans into one if they greatly have annoyed him and leaves them trap wherever they reside until he releases them, but only if he feels like it * Immortality: Like the Primordial that existed before all others, Chaos is amortized. It is completely free from existence and any effort to kill it by conventional means is useless. ** Almost invulnerability: Chaos cannot be harmed or killed by anything in creation. The one being known for moderately damaging him and his brothers, but they can't do anything else. ** Amortality: Like the Primordial that existed next to your brother, Chaos is amortized. He is completely free from existence, and any effort to kill him by conventional means is useless. ** Immunity: Chaos is immune to all divine magic and weapons. It is also immune to poisons and disease * Memory manipulation: chaos can easily pass through the mind of a deity by force and leave excruciating pain possible when he does this. No mental barrier can stop you from searching an entity's memories. Whenever angels and demons arrive in his realm, Chaos maintains all the knowledge of these individuals and any experience or memory they have, and this is how he has a better understanding of what is happening outside his realm. * Chaotic Form: The true form of Chaos is so vast and incomprehensible that it causes something less than an extremely sick primordial effect and can be fatal. Chaos claims that the way he appeared to his children, the Progenitor for the first time, was just a favor, because if they contemplated him in their most complete form, they would be erased from Existence. * Erase from Existence: The true form of Chaos is declared by God to be able to erase anyone from existence, if you dress. * Absolute Regeneration: Chaos can heal any wound caused to him.